User talk:Juneran
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Electric Flame Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Thekingsman (Talk) 23:59, March 25, 2012 What is going on Why are you deleting categories and leaving messages like "ho"?Gabriel456 07:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Pictues you've added to all galleries Please leave a description on a picture you've added to the Gallery section on a page. So we know who/what is in the picture. VickFcuk 13:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Don't take off the manipulation category, it is there for a reason.-Thekingsman 16:18, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Make me. RnR 16:34, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it. I got it under control and don't get rid of the mental category in every page, some people will not get that. P.S. leave a signature on every massage that you do.-Thekingsman 16:43, May 27, 2012 (UTC) It does look rather interesting, but what is the story behind it? Leave, a signature behind or four commas.-Thekingsman 01:58, June 10, 2012 (UTC) It might but I am not sure.-Thekingsman 16:34, June 10, 2012 (UTC) That is very hard to say, I think it needs a better home page that tells what the wikia is about and background information.-Thekingsman 21:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Go too my tools and go to theme designer.-Thekingsman 21:48, June 10, 2012 (UTC) no, that's Electricity AbsorptionGabriel456 00:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC) yes, from any source: Lightning storms, electronics, the bodies' electric impulses, etc. anything that can produce and has electricityGabriel456 00:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC) sorry but absorbing electrical impulses that creates thoughts and reading said thoughts does not make sense at all. It may affect the thoughts (like making them lose their train of thought) but actually reading them? just doesn't make any sense to me. You just absorb the electrical energy created. and that is entirely FICTIONAL. Don't come on this site and expect every single ability to be absolutely realistic and logical. it comes from marvel, in which the character Phoenix can control and mimic psychic flames (and fire is energy, is it not?)Gabriel456 00:19, June 15, 2012 (UTC) buuut, I guess it is possible. I'll leave the category up :) Gabriel456 00:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) don't know, I still have doubts about that..Gabriel456 00:41, June 15, 2012 (UTC) alter I can understand but actually entering the person's dream with electricity? I doubt itGabriel456 00:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) It looks good.-Thekingsman 01:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I see it but what is it about?Gabriel456 04:05, June 15, 2012 (UTC) it is interesting Gabriel456 05:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Galleries If you had a good reason for making those identical galleries I will be more than happy to un-ban you Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 14:00, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, no. I do not know how to do that but although you can ask the community central on how to do that.-Thekingsman 18:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) STOP IT. Just because thunder can make us scared doesn't mean Fear powers are thunder based!Gabriel456 20:23, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Fear Inducement, yes but not Fear Empowerment! sure,sure. but Omnitone,Voice Manipulation and Sonic Scream are notGabriel456 20:31, June 16, 2012 (UTC) those abilities ome from the mouth, not from the sky. so no, not thunder-basedGabriel456 20:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Sound Manipulation, the parent ability, would be more thunder basedGabriel456 20:41, June 16, 2012 (UTC) well, I guess so..Gabriel456 20:42, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Telekinesis is NOT air or Electrical based! it doesn't directly use air to move objects or use the electrons in matter to move them, it's pure psychic energyGabriel456 21:11, June 16, 2012 (UTC) OMFG STOP IT. Air and Electricity Manipulation can gain a FORM of Telekinesis, it's a technique, such as using air to move objects and controlling the electrons inside them, but that does not mean Telekinesis itself is electrical and Air based, as it is not a techniqueGabriel456 21:17, June 16, 2012 (UTC) it means " oh my F***ing God". sorry, I'm abit annoyed right now (something else going on) fine...whatever >.<Gabriel456 21:21, June 16, 2012 (UTC) stop adding Mental Manipulation in EM. it's already in techniques!Gabriel456 21:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) dude, stop it! you're getting very annoying. It's already in technqiues, it does not need to be in associations!Gabriel456 21:40, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what it is, but I do know that it is a program that fixes things on a wiki. That is all I know.-Thekingsman 00:12, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea.-Thekingsman 17:16, June 17, 2012 (UTC) No, Life-Force Absorption is, well, absobing life force Force Drain is draining The Force (from star wars) Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 22:15, June 17, 2012 (UTC) do you have any idea how annoying you're becoming? stop adding electrical-based power to Telekinesis! it does not use electrons to move objects!Gabriel456 20:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Juneran, slow down on the category adding. To make sure that we do this right tell me what category that you want to add to a page and I will see if it fits or not.-Thekingsman 20:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Stop putting Superpower Manipulation category to Electromagnetism, Plasma Manipulation, etc. They do not affect powers themselves, stop putting it on there, it's unneededGabriel456 02:22, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Categories Electricity Manipulation *Mind already deciding if you're leaving Sky Powers on or not? It's getting annoying. *Energy M''anipulation has been in categories longer than you've been on this wiki. '''Content' has nothing to do with Electricity Manipulation or Ionic Manipulation. --Kuopiofi 14:20, June 22, 2012 (UTC) that's a technique of EM . Telekinesis itself is not EM based as it does not use electromagnetism to move objects. Gabriel456 21:59, June 30, 2012 (UTC) an Aura is a subtle radiation that surrounds living beings and objects, not bio-electricityGabriel456 06:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) noGabriel456 20:48, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Category dribbling Could you add more than one category at once? It's getting ridiculous. --Kuopiofi 05:48, July 21, 2012 (UTC) And stop adding categories on power with single line.--Kuopiofi 05:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Will you already drop adding categories to EM vision? That's single line power and you're only doing it to collect editing points. Or should I ask Thekingsman giving you a ban for few days? --Kuopiofi 06:59, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Juneran you check Heromania out, real talk. Heromania raw as hell, i created two heros so far. want the link??Raijin7 07:12, July 21, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 You need to ask? For several hours now you've been adding and removing categories without any point, you got any ideas how hard that makes to anyone else to actually find what real changes have been done here. It's several pages worth nothing but you fishing more editing points.--Kuopiofi 07:13, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Get there like anyone else: do something useful instead of being annoying troll.--Kuopiofi 07:19, July 21, 2012 (UTC) You've been flooding this site for several hours now to satisfy your ego, what else are you then?--Kuopiofi 07:23, July 21, 2012 (UTC) So, request for the Admins to ban you then?--Kuopiofi 07:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Adding and removing exactly same ones for how many times now? You're trolling and nothing more.--Kuopiofi 07:28, July 21, 2012 (UTC)